


Unaffected

by miera



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her interest is purely professional. Really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unaffected

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and enormously silly, probably. Written mostly to entertain **havocthecat**. Set during the first scene in "The Ember Island Players."

She really did have nothing to do. They had shelter for once, and their location was safe so far as they knew. They had enough food for everyone, even Appa. Nothing needed to be healed or mended or organized or planned. Sokka and Suki were off doing... whatever it was they were doing and Katara _really_ did not want to think too much about that.

She and Toph were done with Aang's training for today, so Katara was perfectly justified in sitting and watching Zuko's training session with Aang. Because she had nothing else to do. And as one of Aang's teachers, she had a vested interest in seeing him train with anyone. So there was nothing wrong with her lounging in the shade and, you know, observing.

All of which didn't explain the way she felt every breath, every fold of her clothes against her skin, and felt the trickle of a single drop of sweat down the middle of her lower back while she watched the two firebenders. It wasn't that hot.

The _weather_. The weather wasn't that hot.

Except Zuko seemed to find it rather warm today. Well, he was bending fire, right? It was only natural that he would be sweating.

A lot.

So much that the light from the sun or the fire or who knew what the source of it was but it glistened off his arms.

And his back. And his chest.

Katara uncrossed her ankles and made a tiny gasp for no apparent reason. She covered it with a sigh before Toph, who could be annoying about those things, could ask.

The lesson ended and Aang beamed with happiness. Even Zuko looked pleased by how far Aang had already come with firebending. The two of them both started stretching and Katara turned her eyes away and blurted out the first thing that came to mind that would distract them from... anything else.

She wasn't entirely sure what she said, because Zuko reached for a towel to dry himself off and Katara suddenly had to swallow. He was looking right at her, toweling off the sweat from his body without thinking twice about it, apparently.

Not that it affected her in the slightest. Zuko didn't affect her at all. She didn't hate him anymore. He was just an ally, possibly a friend. Nothing more.

Katara found herself unusually grateful when Sokka came running in. It gave her an excuse to get up before Toph could ask why her heart was going to fast.


End file.
